


I'm Here

by xgraciela



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gunshot Wounds, HLV episode, Hurt Sherlock, Hurt/Comfort, John is there as well, Johnlock - Freeform, Manip, Sherlock in hospital, as he should have been, scene fixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgraciela/pseuds/xgraciela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of three manips depicting a missing scene from hospital in HLV where John should have been by Sherlock's bed, preferably holding his hand :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

"Shhh…Sherlock, hold on, easy."

  


"That's it."

  


"It's okay. Go back to sleep, I'll be here."

**Author's Note:**

> Trere. All fixed! I wanted to make this since the episode aired. Finally done. Thanks for having a look :)
> 
>  
> 
> \------
> 
>  Currently testing waters. Will probably add more of my Johnlock manips to this account if it proves to be working fine.


End file.
